Troubles and Temptations
by RoyXRiza123
Summary: This is My 1st Fanfic Roy x Riza rated M for sex In later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Troubles and Temptations

Prologue~~~

It Was a Saturday in Mid-June and Roy Mustang as usual was with his buddies playing poker and drinking themselves into a shallow grave. At about 1 am Roy left and went to his secret lover's House... Riza Hawkeye. He knew he wasn't gonna make it home due to the thunderstorm riding overhead and she was the closest place he could go... God he felt horrible. Maes was dead and today was his birthday and he wanted to die right there but he knew Riza would shoot him if she saw him like this... so he walked over to spend some time with her then go home Later... or so he thought...

Chapter 1

Riza awoke hesitantly from her deep, peaceful slumber to answer the door. She sat up and looked at her clock; it was 1:30am. "Who could it be at this hour?" she muttered to herself. As she walked down the hall passed the Pictures Hanging on the wall of her and her father, and Roy. She saw a male figure at the door, so she grabbed her gun and turned the safety off. '_Just in case...'_ she thought. She aimed the gun in one hand and slowly opened the door with the other. When she had it completely opened she aimed her gun back towards the floor, realizing who it was...

"Roy, What the Hell? It's almost 2 am!" she said.

"Sorry, Riza, I didn't know where else to go..." He answered while rubbing the back of his head, chuckling slightly.

She sighed... God he sure was a handful but he was _Her _handful. Plus that why she loved him so much. The best part of their relationship was that no one could know, and if the military were to find out they would dishonorably discharged. Such a thing with superior and subordinate was prohibited, but that's what made it so fun. It was kinda like their own dirty little secret, and that's how she liked it. it made her feel so young, No... _He_ made her feel young.

"Come on in, Roy, Its Cold Out there..." she said.

"Thanks" He said

He came in and shrugged his jacket off, hanging on the hook by the door. Riza looked him over he was soaked...

"Roy, 3rd drawer in my bedroom are some of your clothes... Go take a shower before you get sick, Okay?" Riza said.

"Alright." Roy agreed, he was cold and wet. He walked into her bedroom, Got some sweatpants(no shirt!), and went a took a shower. When he came out, She was in the kitchen making some tea. She turned Around and saw him standing there. She saw the loneliness in his eyes and felt the urge to comfort him.

"Roy, come here..." She said. He Walked over and she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. When he broke the kiss he looked at her confused.

"What was that, Riza?" He Asked.

"Well you looked so lonely, and i wanted to reasure you that you're staying with me tonight." She Said giving him a sly grin.

He grinned back and said "Sounds Good to Me..."

(BY THE WAY; Roy and Riza are 20 when this story starts thank u~~~ 3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~~~ Enjoy

Roy kissed her this time. this one however was more passionate and needy. Riza moaned into the kiss as her Taisia brought his hands up to her lower back. He pushed her into him closing the little space they had left between them. She barely noticed when he swooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Only breaking the kiss to put her down on the bed, where he joined her shortly after. Kissing her again he started removing her clothes. First her shirt then pants, leaving her only in her underwear.

"Mmmmm... Black Lace, Oh Riza how'd you know" he said as he looked her over. She Was sweating, her chest heaving with every breath she took. He kissed her softly on lips then trailing to her chin and neck. Just simple kisses, that to her meant so much more than 'just kisses'. Those were her Lover's lips on her skin, they meant so much more. He kissed down to her breasts then stopped. he then removed her bra and continued kissing down.

"Roy... I .. cant Ohhhh- just get it over with ... oh please" Riza Moaned.

With that he practicly ripped her of everything she had left, and stripped himself of his sweatpants and boxers. Then he entered her slowly allowing her to get used to him. He increased his pace and gasps, cries, and moans filled the air along with the smell of their sex. Soon he found himself close to release and kissed Riza almost like he was clinging to her for dear life. After a couple more... pricise movements they released together.

He fell onto the bed next to her breathing heavily.

"Riza Elizabeth Hawkeye, I Love You More Than Life Itself." he said.

"Roy Mustang, I Love You More Than My Guns." She said laughing at herself.

"I dont know if thats an insult or compliment... or a compliment by way of insult..." He said.

She laughed as she snuggled up against him. She fell asleep in her Taisia's arms. Not that she had any complaints.

Sorry its soo shortXD i promise its worth it PROMISE! 3


End file.
